


Slipping

by paynesgrey



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-15
Updated: 2010-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome feels that her relationship with Inuyasha is slipping, even more so with Kikyou's frequent visits. She makes her fears known, and Inuyasha makes a move to reassure her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slipping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Numisma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Numisma).



> My thanks goes to Wheezambu for her thorough beta job. Spoilers: Based on the events leading up from Chapter 451.  
> ***Originally posted on April 12, 2006.

Slipping

And many would say they were slipping - no, reeling from this comfortable _I know that you know that I love you_ into _Maybe I know, but I don't know if I'll be alive later to tell you._

They weren't slipping, but sometimes Kagome felt like Inuyasha was breaking away - and although she didn't want it to slip, the focus for her wasn't always there. She hated the thoughts in her head sometimes.

 _I wish Kikyou would go away._ But at least she didn't wish she would just stay dead anymore.

Kikyou was the shining beacon of ancient salvation - the one who would probably save them all - was always here - around him. _I'm supposed to be the heroine._

Though she didn't act like a heroine, she'd rather traded her schoolgirl outfit for a similar one complete with pompoms and high leg kicks. And her voice grew hoarse sometimes from shouting so much.

 _Inuyasha!_ She could shout his name in her sleep.

She knew there was probably nothing anymore between Inuyasha and Kikyou, but still, what if something could grow? Kikyou had a way of attracting everyone, proven as even Sango's brother stood by her side, dutiful and enamored.

“Kikyou-sama makes me feel …”

And Kagome could see it when Sango tried to shake the jealous feelings from her head. Even Sango couldn't save Kohaku the way Kikyou could. And she made so many promises too.

Kagome felt Kikyou's presence was a small problem beneath the task at hand.

 _I shouldn't even be thinking of such things. I shouldn't even have the time._ Naraku was still alive, and she wondered if he'd ever be dead. He was that same wedge that had come between Kikyou and Inuyasha, and now Naraku was working his way between them too, only this time playing a different and endless part.

She stared at the campfire and let the thoughts whisk around in her brain. Her muscles felt like rice pudding, and her voice was very near at being lost. And yet, she felt she would readily scream and stomp if she could. But what was the point?

Kikyou and Kohaku had gone ahead, and Inuyasha was on edge with their new companion.

“Why is Kouga here anyway?” Inuyasha whispered to her as she stared at the fire. “It's not like he's going to be useful. We can't depend on his shards if Midoriko's controlling them, and the Gorashi was used up already.”

Kagome's face was pensive. _Kouga would be more useful than me._ Instead she only reassured him, and felt like that's all she _could_ do. “We need all the help we can get.”

And after saying so, she felt that phrase to have a double meaning. She liked to view Kouga being here to prove something - to prove they weren't slipping.

“Maybe he thinks we're slipping,” Kagome added when Inuyasha fell silent and disgruntled to her first response. He looked at her quizzically at first and then furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean slipping? We're fine, and Miroku's injuries are only a minor setback.” He clutched Tessaiga proudly at his hip. “If he thinks we're weak, than he is more of an idiot than I thought he was.”

Kagome frowned, and Inuyasha awaited a string of rosary commands. “It's not that,” she blurted with her face twisting sourly. “I mean that maybe he thinks we're slipping … you and me.”

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, but before he could respond, Kagome had stood up and walked away to check on Miroku's injuries. Inuyasha stared at her, slightly flushed and pondering. He shot an angry glare at Kouga and retreated into a high branch of a nearby tree.

And then he stewed over it, feeling the weight of Kagome's words and what they meant. Soon after, the rest of his traveling companions were sleeping peacefully, and he had even made damn sure Kouga stayed far away from Kagome.

Instead, the wolf prince was as awake as he was, and he came over to the tree where Inuyasha was sitting.

“Oi, I know you're awake, dog-breath,” Kouga whispered in the night, trying to be quiet as the others slept.

“So? I'm keeping watch,” Inuyasha retorted, hoping Kouga would hear the animosity in his tone and go away.

“You know, I thought you might have grown up after this long of time, but you're still a silly, pathetic puppy,” Kouga taunted. Inuyasha could feel the blood rushing in his ears.

“Like I care what you think,” he snorted.

Kouga made a noise of exasperation low in his throat. “Right, then I suppose you don't care what Kagome thinks.”

Suddenly, Inuyasha was down from the tree, peering at Kouga with a dangerous glint in his eye. “What are you getting at?” Inuyasha's fist was very close to meeting Kouga's face.

“What I mean is you're still hanging around that Kikyou woman. Don't you know how Kagome feels?” Kouga glared at him, and Inuyasha hated when the wolf said things that made him appear more chivalrous than he.

“It can't be helped; Kagome knows that we have to deal with Kikyou,” Inuyasha paused, and then he grabbed Kouga and shoved him behind the tree. He looked around and sniffed, and hoped that no one in camp was listening, most of all Kagome. Then he added, “Kagome knows Kikyou and I are over, so don't go butting your nose in. You have nothing to say to it!”

Kouga stuck his nose I the air and leveled his look with Inuyasha. “Ahh…so if there's nothing to worry about, then why did I have to butt in between you and Kikyou the other day before she left? And did you even know why I did? You should have seen the look on Kagome's face when you two were together.”

Inuyasha gritted his teeth and felt very much on trial to Kouga's words. “Kagome's always going to feel like that about Kikyou no matter what. There's nothing I can do.”

Kouga snorted. “Nothing you can do?” His lips curled and he was biting his tongue to keep from saying something that would probably get him pummeled. He just sighed, and then looked away angrily. Kouga was exasperated with both Inuyasha and Kagome on the subject, and even though he should be concentrating on Naraku instead, he was fed up with the dull atmosphere between Inu-kuro and the woman that he wanted to claim.

“Whatever.” He started to walk away. “You do what you want, but maybe Kagome is right. Maybe you are slipping. I shouldn't butt in considering that's exactly what I want.”

And then Kouga walked over to a far off group of rocks, sat down and leaned against them, as he waited for slumber. Inuyasha watched him go and he couldn't get his words out his head.

 _“Maybe you are slipping.”_

Kouga's words mixed with Kagome's and Inuyasha felt even angrier than before. What the hell was going on here? They didn't have time to be thinking about this, they had work to do! They had to take care of Miroku! They had to avenge so many people and concentrate on defeating a rising menace. They couldn't think about these things so late in the game. There was no point, no merit -

Then Inuyasha took a heavy breath. It dawned on him that maybe Kagome was feeling just as frustrated as he was. They both had so much on their minds - maybe the same things and maybe some different - but nonetheless it was taxing their energy and sucking away their happiness. Everyday they fought more demons and witnessed more bloodshed.

Their world - his and hers together - was filled with so much anguish, so much chance of life or death. And deep inside all of this there had to be something to hold onto. There had to be something that kept them going.

 _Kagome…_

She was what kept him going. She was his light and sometimes he had forgotten that. He had been so busy, so preoccupied with his sword and each monster thrown at him, he had little time to worry. He had little time to smile when there was a second to breathe a good breath.

And Kagome probably felt the same way too, but she couldn't bring herself to show it. She stood back and cheered him on, she watched him with hopeful eyes, and she waited everyday for things to be over - for that happy ending that stood out so far into the horizon.

It all seemed hopeless but she hoped when no one else would or could - when she could do nothing beyond her powers but believe and have faith.

He knew that with those who carried the weight of faith, it was just as much a burden to those who carried heavy swords in battle.

Before he knew it, his thoughts had moved his feet to Kagome's side. He looked down at her peaceful face as she slept and watched as her lips recited strange equations from her school in her sleep. He saw her shiver and then he knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Kagome,” he whispered, slightly jostling her awake.

She mumbled something and then her eyes opened drowsily. “Wha - Inuyasha?”

“Shhh…” he hushed her and looked around the camp and saw that everyone was still sleeping.

“What is it?” she whispered. She got up slowly and flushed from the look on his face.

“Come with me, I need to talk to you,” he said quietly, and took her hand brusquely instead of politely offering it.

\---

Inuyasha dragged Kagome hurriedly along through the forest. The cool breeze nipped at her skin, and she stared at Inuyasha's back with tired, dazed eyes.

“Wait…where are we going?”

“Just wait,” he replied, a lot terser than he had intended. Kagome winced from the sharpness of his tone. He turned around to give her a quick apologetic look but kept walking forward, deeper into the forest.

As they walked farther from camp, Kagome felt the dampness from the ground seep into her slippers. She really wished she would have worn a decent pair of shoes, but she didn't now Inuyasha was going to spring this midnight walk on her.

“Almost there,” he assured her and Kagome began to look around the frightening darkness from the shadows inside the forest.

“I hope so.” She looked up and saw yellow eyes watching her from a high tree branch. She shivered, and then the eyes moved and she realized that an owl had flown out, moving deep within the forest for his rodent prey.

And when she turned around, she smacked right into Inuyasha's back and realized he had stopped.

“Ow,” she cried, rubbing her sore nose and Inuyasha gave her a soft look - almost playful.

“Clumsy,” he said in an almost-whisper. And he led her to the edge of an open area next to a stream in the forest. He picked up a branch idly as Kagome looked around the woodland splendor, and then he chucked the stick into the river.

Kagome turned to him and tried to read his emotions. _`What are we doing here?'_

“I found this place yesterday as we were walking by. I wanted to show you,” he paused, and Kagome saw him swallow uncomfortably. “I thought since you like taking so many baths you could come here tomorrow.”

“Oh,” was all Kagome could say. She looked downward to at the ground and felt as if a huge heavy weight was propped up on her shoulders. She rubbed her sweaty palms on her pajama bottoms. Silence became a hot, thick invisible haze between them. Kagome's attention darted around to the sounds of the forest as Inuyasha stood silent. Then she sighed.

“So what's the real reason you brought me here?” She yawned and covered her mouth. When she dropped her hand from her face, Inuyasha came over and quickly caught it. He gave her a serious look.

“I - I'm sorry,” he said. Hell, he didn't know why he was apologizing, and he didn't even like _apologizing_ , but it was all he could come up with.

“About what? About Kikyou?” Kagome asked. She only hoped she knew what he was talking about.

“Well, no - yes and no - I mean about the _slipping_ thing. Us.” He looked away and scratched nervously at the back of his head. “I don't know what I should be doing, especially now when things are so chaotic.”

“Shhh…” Kagome lifted her finger and pressed it over his lips. He closed his eyes in thrill to the gesture. He opened them again and she was looking at him - her brown eyes delving past his golden defenses.

“Inuyasha, it's okay.” Things really weren't _okay_ per se, but this gesture of his in bringing her here, alone, was good enough for her. It promised hope for both of them, and whatever inadequacies she had felt over the last month or so were slowly washing away. “We'll figure something out when this is all over.”

He reached over and clutched the hand that had broken away from his lips. He closed his eyes and dipped his forehead against hers. “I'm sorry,” he murmured again. Kagome's breath hitched as his warm breath blanketed over her, she felt her throat tensing up and her knees wobbled to keep her afoot.

“Inuyasha …” she whispered, and the vibration in her voice sent chills to the shell of his ear and then down below. His mind felt hazy, as if he had been sitting in a pool of lukewarm water and then suddenly been doused with a scalding burst.

With his hand in hers, they both felt themselves shaking, not so much in each other's grasp, but from the vibrations within.

Kagome slowly lifted up her head, her lips very close to his cheek and her breath tickling the fuzz on his face. “We should get back.” And in that whisper, he could barely hear a voice in there. He thought of it as a sweet chant - a small beckoning from a comfortable summer wind.

“I'm not ready …” he gulped. Kagome's expression fell slightly and then he continued, “to go back just yet.”

As soon as he blinked, he was staring into her eyes, frightened, yet mixed with a growing sense of longing.

“Okay, we can stay…just like this,” she sighed, and felt the strands of his hair tickle her face as he moved his head from her side and then nuzzled his nose against hers. She swallowed and gasped as he closed his eyes and followed through hot instinct, and sent his lips crashing onto hers.

She gurgled as his sloppy strokes invaded her mouth and sucked away as much taste as she could offer. With an awkward exhale, he pressed his nose against hers, and Kagome had felt that neither one of them had much experience kissing before - at least not kissing like this.

No, it wasn't about mechanics at all.

She was stunned more than anything, and meekly responded as she started to feel more assurance - more desire to have his mouth the same way that he had hers.

Kagome suckled on his bottom lip and Inuyasha made a muffled moan in her mouth. Soon, his hands resting on her shoulders released her lightly and began snaking around her body, and pulling at the hem of her pajama shirt. Cautiously, he slipped his fingers under the shirt and brushed them against her skin, his cold fingers grazing at her heat.

Clumsily, Kagome felt her knees buckle and he caught her before she could fall. He lost his balance, grabbed her and pulled her onto him as they tumbled down. Their lips broke apart immediately from the tumble and with Kagome's body suddenly over his - they both paused.

They had been in this position before. Kagome had fallen on him a long time ago when he had been injured before feelings were even felt. She had hugged him when he was human that night and battered from battling the Peach Man. He had rested his head in her lap, and she had clutched him from behind so many times before. Their bodies had already molded into a fitted shape - and now all they had to do was come together closer - become the two that became the one.

Instead of moving, she straddled him shifting her legs so she was sitting on top and looking down at him.

Inuyasha stared at her with dazed eyes and a stunned look on his face. He knew his body wanted something - he knew he wanted her, but he wondered if he could. He wondered if they should go further at a time like this. Their mission buzzed soundlessly in his brain, and soon with Kagome sitting on top of him, all random thoughts of his conscience were silenced. Now all he could hear was the blood throbbing in his veins.

“I didn't mean to fall - on you. I - I will get off,” Kagome said, worried by the strange look in his eyes. She shifted her thighs, and she saw Inuyasha wince as she dug her pelvis unintentionally into his own.

“I'm sorry!” Kagome said, panicking, and she was about to get up when he pulled her back down and draped her over his chest. He rested his chin on her head and sucked in a breath of air that she felt rise up over her face.

“Stop, I'm still not ready to go yet,” he said simply and she froze as his soft, yet commanding voice reverberated in her ears.

Licking her lips, she moved her head slowly and raised her chest from his, looking down at him. Her hair was mussed, and it fell over his face. She was glad his vision was blurred by her hair because she didn't want him to see that her elbows were shaking.

She didn't know what was going to happen. She was half scared, half mystified to the whole experience.

“Should we be doing this - out here?” Kagome whispered, and the question seemed to drain some of the life from Inuyasha's vigor. Whatever he had been feeling before, he didn't want a million questions to taint it.

He rose up, and he stared at her hungrily. She could see his lips quivering ever so slightly as they came closer to her face. “I don't know.” He planted a light kiss on her cheek. “I don't know,” he repeated, and then turned his lips to her other cheek, chanting `I-don't-knows' as he continued to cover sporadic places on her face with his kisses.

Her eyes fluttered closed and he wrapped his arms around her. His lean body was hot and hard against hers and she felt like she was spiraling as he suckled at her mouth and teased her with his tongue.

Was this the same Inuyasha?

“Why haven't we done this before?” she moaned idly. He stopped and gave her an angry look.

“Woman, you need to stop talking. You'll ruin it,” he grumped.

Kagome bit her lip and returned his grumpy look. “And what exactly am I ruining?” She reached up and twiddled her fingers over his rosary. He exhaled - frightened slightly that he'd be sat face first in the dirt and was exhilarated when her voice rang with such playful antagonism. He bucked his pelvis into hers suddenly.

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt something hard press against her - and she knew exactly what it was and she had seen it accidentally a couple times before. She swallowed.

She wasn't stupid, and she knew what it was for. “Inuyasha,” she let out a breathy sigh. “Do you think this is far enough for us - I mean, do you think we're ready?”

He groaned underneath her and seemed to stop nibbling on her collarbone which had become his focus during her cautious introspection.

“You don't sound like you're ready,” he replied, lying back down and resting his hands under his head. His lustful eyes had glazed over and he stared at her pensively. Disappointment rang in his voice when he said, “It's okay if you're not.” Then, his disappointment transformed into a reassuring smile. Kagome seemed moved by his response.

“It's okay,” he whispered finally.

“It's just that - I want to - but I'm certainly not prepared for it…um,” she paused and bit her lip. “Have you ever thought -“

“Yes -“

She cocked an eyebrow at him and then playfully punched his stomach. “Silly, you don't even know what I was going to ask.”

“Feh,” he grunted. “Like hell I didn't. You were going to ask me if I'd thought about doing this with you, isn't that right?”

Kagome felt her face warm with a flush. She nodded once and then playfully appeared mad. “How did you know?”

He cocked his head at her and twisted his lip in an exasperated curl. “C'mon, how long have we been together? I know you, Kagome.”

Kagome bent her head down and broke her gaze from his. He looked at her curiously to see her reaction, but she was just feeling overwhelmed. Inuyasha became relieved when a small nervous smile broke out into her face. “I guess you know me more than I know you.”

Shifting their bodies, Inuyasha sat up and grabbed her shoulders trying to look at her sincerely. “How can you say that?”

Kagome snorted. “How can't I? I feel so stupid about how I behave around you and Kikyou.” His grip relaxed as she mentioned the other woman's name. “Even after all this time I still act like an idiot when she's around. I feel so…” She gritted her teeth. “Never mind, it's not important.”

“No, what is it? You need to tell me or we'll always be running around in circles like this. We'll always be slipping!” He shook her slightly, and he could feel by the wetness in her eyes that her emotions were going to spill out. “Be strong, Kagome. I know you are.”

 _That's right, Kagome. You can't cry. You can't cry when Inuyasha and you just almost…_

She felt a sheepish grin on her face and then shrugged. Inuyasha was amazed at how fast her emotions turned around. “I always feel so inferior to her.”

Inuyasha was silent, and Kagome heard her owl friend hoot in the distance.

“Well, you are…at some things,” Inuyasha blurted, and Kagome gave him an offended look. He put up a surrendering hand. “But…there are things that make Kikyou inferior to you.”

“Like what?” Kagome was touched, even if his words were a little too blunt.

“Like…” he leaned into her and nibbled on her lip. He sighed in exasperation. “Do I really have to say it?” The moment was too sugary sweet as it was. He moved in and began nibbling at the nape of her neck, and he felt delight as he started tracing his tongue over her goose pimples.

Kagome's back was tensed rigidly to his touch, and she had to remind herself to breathe.

“So, I'm looking for more of a physical answer here?” Kagome cracked a joke, and then suddenly she whined as he pushed her to the ground and hovered over her. She saw him panting, his chest heaving in his rising excitement. He rocked into her, and she felt heat pool in between her legs and expel all the ice she felt in her thighs.

She moaned, and Inuyasha took advantage of her open mouth and delved past to play with her tongue. She could feel the wet mesh of their saliva as he slapped and lapped against the walls of her cheek and top of her tongue.

“I'm …” she broke in but he wouldn't let her stay away and silenced her again.

 _More physical…_

But she had a hundred and two things to tell him. _Inuyasha, I'm ready. Inuyasha, please touch me. Touch me there, Inuyasha. I'll touch you too._

But his mouth was demanding and wouldn't let go. She felt his cool hands rustle underneath her shirt and whimpered. She in turn kept her own hands busy and began rubbing them up and down the sides of his chest and thighs - feeling those angles and grooves on his perfect body.

She excited herself even more when she wondered how much better he could be without those clothes. She knew what he looked like - she had seen him several times before - but she was never allowed to touch.

Kagome figured she could definitely feel him now.

She tugged at his hakama, and then slipped her fingers through the openings to the material in between. Slinking her fingers in as much as she could, she ran her fingers over the thin material, teasing him and trying to gravitate closer to the middle.

“Un…” he sighed in her mouth, and then gurgled as he pulled from her. Stunned, she pulled her hands from under his clothes and watched his reaction.

“Did I --?” He groaned again and began fumbling at his own sashes. She sat back immobilized as he continued to undress. She watched him with pique interest, soaking in his tan angles that were blue-bronzed in the sparse moonlight.

He stopped when he finally shirtless and became intimidated by her silent watching.

“Kagome, are you …?”

Slightly overwhelmed by the scene before her, she nodded dumbly but kept her eyes focused on his body, unable to break her gaze away from the tan-muscled seduction that knelt before her.

Then, he scooted closer to her, and she felt his warm hands on her shirt and pants. His clawed fingers moved cautiously over the material of her clothes as he watched her, staring and reading her movements as he caressed her body through her clothes. With a tug at her shirt, he awkwardly pulled it over her hair. The motion left her looking wild, with her raven hair mussed around her flushed face. She hugged her naked torso self-consciously and shivered in the cool breeze.

Coming closer, slowly he pushed her arms away from obstructing his vision and touch. She gasped and gave him a look of pure anxiety. He pulled back his hand, wondering if she was really sure about this.

“Kagome … if you …”

She pursed her lips together and sighed. “No, we've gotten this far.” She looked him in the eyes, serious, and said earnestly, “I don't think I can go back now. I'm just sorta scared.”

He nodded, swallowing an anxious lump in his throat. He shrugged his shoulders and scratched the back of his head again. “If it makes you feel any better, I'm not sure what I'm doing either.” He paused and looked away nervously, and she caught a strained curve of his lip. “Damn it, I don't want to sound like a pussy, but I'm working on pure emotion here. I'm not experienced like Miroku or confident like Kouga. I probably really suck at this.”

He looked at her and she gave him a reassuring smile. He snorted. “It's not like swinging a big sword, you know.”

Her face suddenly broke out in a grin and she arched one eyebrow. “Oh, it isn't?” And within the silence, she laughed at her own joke while Inuyasha nervously chuckled.

“Well, alright then,” his voice rang with a bit of fire. “I guess I _do_ have some experience then.”

Kagome scooted up to him and placed her finger on his lips again. “Less talk, remember?”

His eyes widened momentarily and the he nodded his head in affirmation. In a daring move, he pulled her down on the ground and hovered over her. He gave her catlike grin. “Yes, less talk and more action.”

And he dipped his head down, and started licking at the swell of her breast. Kagome gasped in surprise and arched her back upward to get closer to his mouth. “Oh!” And then his tongue was swirling around her nipples, sucking and nipping as he played to get them pert - and then enjoying their readiness. He brought his hands up and squeezed her breasts, and he felt himself harden at the mere motion of it. Kagome bucked anxiously underneath him.

Her breasts properly wet, he bent downward and rustled her pajama bottoms off and left them hanging on her ankles. He stopped, and he stared at the small curly area just above her thighs. He had never seen hers so up close, not to mention he hadn't realized that there was a natural cut of hair there, but it seemed most likely sculpted perfectly to a triangular form.

Tracing his finger over the top of the curls, he watched her body spasm to his unpredictable touch. The hair was coarse against his touch and he delighted in shaping the hair in a smoothed grain directing his fingers to the further below.

“Oh! Tickles…” she giggled lightly but her legs were shivering from his touch. His exploration continued as he moved his fingers past her curls and over her lips, hiding Kagome's glisten beneath their folds.

She was sensitive, and he felt her breathing increase much faster as he stroked endless trails over her flesh. She started to buck her body, making heavy noises of desire and impatience.

“Please…” and as her wanton words filtered in his ears, her scent accosted him as well, and he wondered if she had smelled that good, she must taste that good. And he was not a stranger to tales of men going below and tasting their women. Even then he had craved such things, but never spoke of it. Who would want a hanyou to do such things to them?

He stopped, and suddenly the air was sliced through with a cold halt.

“What is it?” Kagome asked, her chest heaving. She was ready and if he didn't touch her soon, she was sure she'd break. She bent upward and reached her hand to cup his face. She smiled at him and nodded again. Any doubts he had were washed away with just that smile - _her_ smile, which could heal anything that ailed him.

Excitedly, he got back on track and moved in between her legs and pulled her thighs apart. She watched him, nervous and expectant, as his silver head of hair rested between her thighs. Kagome soon felt his lips, swirling and suckling her heated parts below.

“OH!” she howled, and she started to feel her barriers break away. With each lick, each lap, she felt her defenses breaking and soon all she wanted to do was give her whole self to Inuyasha. She felt she'd split apart the moment his tongue swirled around her inner walls and began to lick her clean of her flowing scent.

His tongue seemed to delve into her endlessly, never losing the speed, interest, or energy - yet only driving on faster, hungrier than ever before.

He felt good - damn good and she never wanted the feeling to stop. Explosions occurred in a domino affect throughout her core and to her knees and toes. She knew there was something, and that she'd have to reach higher; she knew that she could get there - with each lick she could soar and reach what instinct was craving - a white fire inside that yearned to ignite.

And when she felt her insides reach an invisible top, she screamed with sweat dripping from her forehead and her tongue smacking restless to settle her exhausted thirst.

After the last lick, Kagome felt she was falling from a tall building and then secured in a soft cushion of grass. She sighed audibly and Inuyasha stopped when he realized she had suddenly become very relaxed.

“Good?” he asked, awaiting her approval. Her eyes danced to the sight of him smacking his lips and licking her wetness from his lips. She nodded wearily and wore a permanent, content grin on her face.

“You need to do that for me the day before I have an exam. I feel I can conquer even Naraku now … after a bit of rest of course.”

He grinned at her, and moved to her side. He began nibbling on her ear. “We're not done yet.”

“Oh no,” she agreed, and she felt his hand brush lightly over her wet thighs. He moved above her and tugged his pants loose. Nervously, he fumbled with the sash and tried to appear more confident than he was.

Although the previous performance had seemed to boost his ego pretty well for the next stage.

Watching him, Kagome's eyes widened again when he revealed himself to her. Hardened and pointing skyward, her eyes traced over the delicate veined flesh that erected before her. She felt it was both the scariest thing she'd ever seen and the most enticing, and she longed to grip her fingers over it. Even his tense thigh muscles looked beautiful to her, and she reached out her hand to touch him.

Seeing her want, Inuyasha was more than pleased that she wanted to explore. After all, he had done that to her. Though, having Kagome's hands around him was much more attractive rather than exciting himself with his own.

And as her small hands wrapped cautiously around him, stroking up and down and tracing over his veins, he knew that his many days of doing this alone were likely over. He closed his eyes in contentment as she rubbed her fingertips over the sensitive flesh under his head. His body bucked into her hand and she stopped, frightened that she'd done something wrong.

“No, just … Do what you're doing …” he breathed with a heavy voice. “But go faster, touch more…”

Nodding, she did as she was told, and he fell over her shoulder and moaned in her hair as she continued to rub her hands quickly over his arousal. She trailed her grip up and down, pulling and squeezing lightly the skin around his penis. He whined, and she wondered if it was too hard.

“Oh…Gods…” He threw his head back, and an idle hand gripped her breast and played with her nipple. She exhaled heavily, and she suddenly felt herself becoming aroused again by the look on Inuyasha's entranced face.

Suddenly, he jerked forward, and she felt her hand gloss with something warm and sticky. She let go of him as he slumped over her shoulder again for support. Curious, she brought up her hand to inspect the liquid that was covering her fingers. She brought it closer to her face to study it, sniffing lightly when she smelled a strong aroma. And going from what he had done to her earlier, she wondered if she should taste it. She's heard the stories, but never had really given a lot of thought about it.

Inuyasha watched her intently and caught his breath. He seemed enamored by the way she regarded his cum on her fingers. She closed her eyes and gave her fingers a trial lick. Inuyasha let out a small groan, and she continued to lick her fingers clean of him.

He didn't know why, but watching her do something like that, tasting something of his, really felt meaningful. They were certainly sharing a bond and as Kagome finished licking her fingers, he felt excited again. He grabbed her and she squealed as he settled her into his lap, his half-arousal rubbing against her curls.

“Inuyasha …” was all she could say, and she wondered if such moments were better left unspoken. Inuyasha proved her right and he kissed her again, snaking his hands around her and bringing her as close as he could.

And she felt a cool sting in between her legs, and suddenly she felt the pull to be satisfied again - to try and explore everything that was Inuyasha.

But she didn't know if she was really prepared. Inuyasha bucked into her, and his penis grazed against her sensitive lips.

“Wait …” she broke away from his kiss. “Should we be going this far…I mean…we still have fight Naraku, and I'm pretty sure I'm not protected from getting …”

“It's fine,” Inuyasha interrupted. He looked at her squarely and reassured, “If you don't want to, I'll stop. But I can try … I can try to be careful.”

She dropped her head and looked at their laps. She flushed, and responded rather meekly, “Oh.” The tone of her voice seemed unconvinced.

 _I really want to but…_

He was about to gently push her off when she resisted him. “I trust you.” She lifted her head up and stared him in the eyes. “I trust you, Inuyasha. But we better be careful.”

He nodded. “Are you sure?” He felt it necessary at this point to double check. This was a big line they were crossing, and he didn't want it to be the wrong time.

“Yes, I …” She smoothed her hands over his heaving chest. “I really want this. I don't know if it's wrong, but I really feel that I want this. I feel that this is right…”

“Yeah…” he replied, reveling in her idle caresses over his body. His arousal jerked against her and she moved her hand there to explore. Then he reclined back and pulled her to rest on top of him. She moved her knees and she looked at him and then to the obstacle. She closed her eyes in preparation for pain.

She's heard the stories before - that was supposed to hurt the first time and even bleed. To have Inuyasha inside her was a wonderful concept, almost unreal. Though she reminded herself that what she did know of it, it got better and more pleasurable. She hoped that was true.

“Kagome, what's wrong?” Inuyasha asked, sensing her distress. She knelt over him and just stared with emotions flickering on her face.

“I'm just wondering - well, I know, that it's going to hurt at first. I'm just a bit nervous - that's all.”

“I don't want to hurt you,” Inuyasha said right away. He settled back down, and said. “Make sure you're ready, Kagome. I'm not going to force you.”

“I know; it's just that it won't hurt for you. It'll be good for me, but not right away. I just…” She bit her lip and then she scowled. She didn't know why, but she got a flash in her head of Kikyou laughing at her - taunting her that she wasn't even brave enough to do such a simple, natural thing.

“Grrr…” And the growl almost made Inuyasha jump. He looked at her determined face as she pushed herself quickly over him. He groaned, and opened his eyes to see Kagome's face contorting in slight pain.

“Kagome?” She rocked slowly onto him, moving her hips and plunging him deeper in her.

“You're bleeding,” Inuyasha murmured, for he smelled it right away.

“It's okay,” she gritted through her teeth. She rocked a little faster and Inuyasha was starting to lose concentration on aiding her. Soon, his body ran on instinct and wanted to rock with her, moan with her, and feel every burst.

It pinched and it was hot, and she felt him stab through her and then rock against the wounded flesh. Soon, pain was dulled and she only caught slight aftershocks to the pain as he moved faster with her. Her pleasure suddenly outweighed the blunted pinch and heated to the rising friction, causing her to reel.

“Oh,” she called out, her face contorting still, yet pain was far gone and pleasure and wonder replaced her expression.

Moving his thighs, Kagome's moans began to heighten his senses, becoming a catalyst for his abounding need. Skin on skin, wet on wet, they stuck together, and became a motion of abandonment- a definition of youthful splendor and need.

She bounced on top him, crying, reeling, wailing and begging for him to pinch her more, drive her further…and take her much higher than he had ever done while flying with her on his back.

She peaked and Inuyasha deafened her joyous scream with his kiss. He shivered and felt himself coming too - coming to that point of release.

But he promised her - he promised they'd be careful. “Kagome, I'm sorry.” She whined when he began to let go. “I need to…”

And as he detached from her, he got to his knees and his body began to spasm. His hot, white sex spilled before him and dripped onto her chest and parts of her face. She murmured a light shock and then he fell to his knees as she caught him. His essence was coated between them, and their slick skin slid together in their exhausted embrace.

Running her fingers through his silver hair, she tenderly pushed him off her and looked into his face. Her hands cupped his cheeks again and she gave him a lazy smile.

He uttered right away, “That was …”

“…a little painful…” Kagome joked, and Inuyasha seemed somewhat concerned. She shook her head. “It's okay. It'll get better in time.”

Reassured, he chuckled and pulled her into his arms. They fell to the ground holding onto each other and settling in their scattered clothes.

“That means we're going to have to do this again,” he murmured against her hair.

“Yep.”

There was another pause, and the cool night air began to dry their drowsy bodies. Kagome sighed in contentment, and Inuyasha looked to the stars rather pensively.

“Do you think we are really slipping?” His voice was serious and borderline grim.

“Well, I do worry. Actually, lately I've been worrying a lot,” Kagome confessed. She began to play with a tress of his hair. She stared at it intently. “Still…after tonight I think I'm a lot less worried.”

“Feh, you think?” His tone was mocking. He seemed almost offended. “I didn't do this because I was worried.”

“Ha.” She didn't believe him and chuckled. “Don't be silly. You know we _both_ did.”

“Does it mean that it was wrong then? I mean, for that reason?” Inuyasha was somewhat bothered by the notion that tonight could be a big mistake tomorrow.

“It doesn't feel wrong…” Kagome sighed, tracing back to her recent memories. She sighed and draped her arm around his chest, squeezing him a bit tighter.

Inuyasha matched her pensive sigh. “No, it doesn't.”

The quiet of the early morning began to fall between them again. Kagome felt her eyes begin to close, and she let out a yawn.

“I think it's time to get back,” Inuyasha suggested, and he felt her nod against him. “Get dressed and I'll carry you.”

Kagome made a noise of agreement and slowly got to her feet. As she was putting on her shirt, she paused and turned to him. She noticed that he had pretty much all his underclothes on already.

“Hey, what do you think will happen tomorrow?” she asked curiously.

Inuyasha turned his head as he heard an owl hoot in the distance. “What do you mean?” he returned, bringing his attention back to her.

“What I mean is … aren't you going to feel awkward after we did this? What will Miroku and Sango say? Or Kouga?” Kagome shivered at the possibilities. She certainly didn't want her and Inuyasha's close relationship to affect the morale or trust of the group.

“Why would I feel awkward?” Kagome's fears seemed foreign to him. “If they know, they know. If not, who cares? And I certainly don't care about the opinion of that damn wolf.” He gave her a grumpy glare. “If anything, he'll stop touching you after this.”

He shook the dirt from his robe and his face lit up with a dangerous expression. “I'll kill him if he lays a finger on you after this.” Then he began muttering. “Stupid wolf, no more `my woman' this or `my woman' that. If anything this makes you my woman…stupid punk.”

Kagome watched him with wide eyes as he got dressed and ranted. Truthfully, she watched with interest and seemed to find his increased possessive behavior quite amusing.

“ _Your_ woman? Heh,” Kagome said, walking over and nudging him in the ribs. He gave her a haughty look and nodded.

“Feh.” And his quip made her bust out laughing.

“What? It's not like after this you're going to go romp with him,” he paused and seemed worried and perplexed. “Right?”

She punched him in the shoulder, and if he was human, it might have slightly bruised. She gave him a menacing glare - a look he was all too familiar with and usually ended up with him eating dirt. “Do we need to go over this again? I don't like Kouga. I love you!”

And before she could catch what she said, her blunt confession had stunned him. He froze in his spot, and then turned to her with a soft look.

“You … you love me?” He couldn't believe she had told him - admitted to him her feelings. He'd always wanted to hear it - so desperately - but there were always doubts.

Kagome sighed and faced the fact that he knew how she felt now. She only wished she could get the same thing in return from him. “Yes, I thought that was obvious. But to tell you the truth, it feels better telling you.” She gave him a withered look. “Even if - you know - you love someone else and can't say that to me.”

For a moment he stared at her, bewildered and almost cold at what she could possibly mean.

“What are you saying, Kagome?”

She pouted and gave him a direct look. “You know exactly what I mean.” She kicked the dirt angrily and stared at the ground. “Let's just go.” She probably thought it was wiser at this point to drop the subject. Inuyasha looked uncomfortable at the very idea of love, let alone sticking him in a place where he'd have to indirectly choose.

It was obvious by the way she read his face that Inuyasha was not ready to choose yet. The observation stung a lot, and after the recent events, she wondered how worthwhile this night had really been on a grand scale. She walked quickly ahead toward camp leaving him stupefied in his tracks.

“Kagome, wait.”

She stopped, but she didn't turn around. He watched the back of her head.

“I don't know what's going on in your head, but you've always known that things have been complicated between us from day one.”

She made no motion to speak so he continued.

“Yes, I did love Kikyou, but …” He closed his eyes and clenched his fist. “I know now, that we can never be like that again. Yes, she helps us even now, but our relationship isn't like that. Now it's about revenge and duty and compassion. It's about helping her find rest. You know these are the reasons why we've never done anything like tonight before.”

Kagome swallowed, and she feared the direction his conversation was going.

“But tonight, you were right. I don't know what happened to us, but we were slipping apart.”

Tears began to form in the corners of her eyes, and she was extremely glad he could not see them.

“I didn't do this tonight to save us from _slipping_. I brought you here and spent tonight with you because I wanted to tell you something that's hard for me to say in words.” He stared at the ground and felt a weight lift from his shoulders. “I only hoped that through tonight, you could see that. You could see how I feel.”

She sniffled and her tears of anxiety mixed with ones of happiness. She spun around and smiled at him, elated and relieved. He looked at her and relaxed, smiling as she rushed toward him, letting him take her into his protective arms.

He kissed the top of her head and whispered. “Come on, it's time to go back.”

She nodded dutifully, and by the tone of his voice and the memory of his touch, Kagome felt that wherever Inuyasha chose to go, she'd willfully and always stay by his side.

The End


End file.
